Film performers
This list of performers has all actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in . A * Gerald W. Abrams as barfly * J.J. Abrams as voice of the Iowa Cop (uncredited) * John Alden as Starfleet security officer * Phillip Richard Allen as "Captain Esteban" * Vijay Amritraj as Joel Randolph * David Keith Anderson as Armstrong (uncredited) * Larry Anderson as Tarlac officer * Jim Argenbright as Romulan senator (uncredited) * Kimberly Arland as [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel (alternate reality)#Alien science division bridge officer|alien USS Enterprise officer]] * Richard Arnold as ** ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) ** Romulan crewmember (uncredited) * Rosanna Attias as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Brian Avery as Tarlac soldier (deleted scene) B * Diora Baird as [[USS Enterprise alternate sciences Orion crewmember 1|Orion Enterprise officer]] (uncredited, deleted scene) * Sala Baker as Romulan guard * Eric Bana as Nero * Lena Banks as Federation presidents assistant (uncredited) * Gregory Barnett as Starfleet technician * Patrick Barnitt as ** Tarlac officer ** Borg drone (uncredited) * Majel Barrett as ** Christine Chapel ** Computer voice ** computer voice * Dan Barringer as Starfleet security officer * C.J. Bau as holoprogram bartender * Terrence Beasor as Additional Voices (uncredited) * William Bebow as Romulan senator (uncredited) * Matthew Beisner as Romulan crewmember * Jimmy Bennett as * Rina Bennett as [[Starfleet 23rd maiden voyage official 001|Starfleet Enterprise-B maiden voyage official]] * John Berg as Romulan senator * Michael Berry, Jr. as Romulan tactical officer * Michael Berryman as Starfleet display officer * Victor Bevine as Starfleet security guard * Michele Ameen Billy as Epsilon IX lieutenant * Ben Binswagner as Admiral James Komack * Raye Birk as Son'a doctor * John Blackman as ''Enterprise'' crewmember * Sean Blakemore as Klingon patrol officer * Denise Blasor as Additional Voices (uncredited) * John Bloom as the behemoth alien * Jeff Boehm as Starfleet cadet (uncredited) * Ivy Borg as ** Romulan senator (uncredited) ** Rita Tannenbaum (uncredited) * Mike Boss as holographic nightclub patron (unconfirmed) * Harry Boykoff as Eddy (uncredited) * Sufe M. Bradshaw as alien Starfleet cadet * Brannon Braga as holographic nightclub patron (uncredited) * Mark Bramhall as Vulcan elder * Eddie Braun as Tarlac soldier (deleted scene) * Michael Braveheart as Martinez (uncredited) * Cynthia Brian as street passerby (uncredited) * Francesca Brighty as female 7 News reporter (uncredited) * Mike Brislane as [[Saratoga 1887 science officer 001|USS Saratoga science officer]] * Greg Bronson as Romulan senator (uncredited) * Jason Brooks as ''Narada'' helmsman * Bill T. Brown as Romulan crewmember (uncredited) * Billy Brown as [[Kelvin pilot 001|USS Kelvin med evac pilot]] * Roger Aaron Brown as Epsilon IX technician * Anton Burman as Vulcan student (uncredited) * Donna Burns as Romulan senator (uncredited) * LeVar Burton as Geordi * Merritt Butrick as "David" * Jeffrey Byron as test administrator C * Cameron as Kellogg (uncredited) * Steve Carnahan as Borg drone (uncredited) * Celeste Cartier as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Jeff Castle as [[Kelvin crewman 001|USS Kelvin crewmember]] * James Cawley as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Max Cervantes‎ as Daz (uncredited) * Carlos Cestero as * as Tarlac nurse (uncredited) * Jeff Chase as alien Starfleet cadet * Max Chernov as Vulcan student * Zoe Chernov as Vulcan student * Lisa Chess as yeoman * John Cho as * Ilram Choi as ''Enterprise'' security officer * JoAnn Christy as [[USS Enterprise sciences rec deck crewmembers|Vulcan Enterprise crewmember]] (uncredited) * Robert Clendenin as Riverside construction worker * Tracee Lee Cocco as Jae (uncredited) * Stephen Collins as Decker * Clifton Collins, Jr. as Ayel * Jeremy Colp as Romulan senator (uncredited) * Tavarus Conley as [[Kelvin bridge crew 001|USS Kelvin crewmember]] * Jeff Coopwood as The Voice of the Borg (uncredited) * John Copage as holographic nightclub patron (uncredited) * David Cowgill as guard * James Cromwell as Zefram Cochrane * Ben Cross as * Steven Culp as Martin Madden (deleted scene) * Robin Curtis as "Saavik" * David Paul Cutler as civilian engineer (uncredited) D * David Dacy as Romulan senator (uncredited) * Spencer Daniels as * Steven E. Daniels as security away team ensign (uncredited) * Robin Datry as Romulan senator (uncredited) * Joe W. Davis as "Spock...Age 25" * Jason Decker as Romulan senator (uncredited) * Jenny Deiker * Vern Dietsche as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Debra Dilley as Vulcan maiden (uncredited) * Jonathan Dixon as Simulator tactical officer * Christopher Doohan as ** ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) ** (credited as "Transport Officer") * James Doohan as Montgomery Scott * Montgomery Doohan as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Michael Dorn as ** ** Worf * Walt Doty as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Zach Duhame as burly Starfleet cadet * Elliot Durant III as Mizarian (uncredited) * Scott Dweck as [[USS Enterprise sciences rec deck crewmembers|Vulcan Enterprise crewmember]] (uncredited) E * Baxter Earp as Ba'ku villager (uncredited) * April Marie Eden as Shipyard Bar patron (uncredited) * Kenneth Lane Edwards as ensign * Kiante Elam * Marcus Eley as wedding oboe player (uncredited) * Antonio Elias as Pitts * Robert Ellenstein as Federation President * Cori Ellis as Ba'ku villager (uncredited) * Greg Ellis as Chief engineer Olson * Douglas Engalla as Rura Penthe prisoner * Jonathan Engle as Romulan senator (uncredited) * Evan English as Ba'ku (uncredited) * Dana Dru Evenson as Starfleet security officer * Chris Eves as wedding guitarist (uncredited) F * Gary Faga as ** Airlock technician ** Prison guard #1 * David Fahning as Romulan senator (uncredited) * Don Fanning as [[USS Enterprise Zaranite officer 1|Zaranite Enterprise crewmember]] (uncredited) * Margot Farley as Starfleet Academy stenographer * Fabio Filotti as Ba'ku villager (uncredited) * Kevin Finister as command crewman (uncredited) * Dennis Fischer as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Jeremy Fitzgerald as Iowa Cop * Clifford T. Fleming as stunt pilot doubling for George Takei * Kristine Fong as Starfleet cadet (uncredited) * Amanda Foreman as Hannity * Richard Forinash as ''Enterprise'' lieutenant (uncredited) * Marlene Forte as ''Enterprise'' transporter chief * Cassandra Foster as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Sylvester Foster as operations division officer (uncredited) * Jonathan Frakes as Riker * Tracey Frakes as Nicky's girl #2 (unconfirmed) * Cully Fredricksen as Vulcan * Bruce French as Son'a officer * Massi Furlan as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) G * David Gautreaux as Branch * Sean Gerace as [[Kelvin tactical officer 001|USS Kelvin tactical officer]] * David Gerrold as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Conroy Gedeon as "Civilian Agent" * Tanner Gill as Starfleet security officer * Clint Glenn as Ba'ku villager (uncredited) * Edna Glover as [[Vulcan 23rd century Kolinahr master 1|Vulcan kolinahr master]] * Akiva Goldsman as Vulcan Science Council member * Brenda Gooch as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * John D. Gowans as assistant to Rand * Mary Grace as Shipyard Bar patron (uncredited) * Joshua Greene as (body double, cave scene) (uncredited) * Bruce Greenwood as Captain * Tim Griffin as [[Kelvin engineer 001|USS Kelvin engineer]] * Greg Grunberg as James T. Kirk's stepdad (voice) * William Guest as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Tony Guma as Lew * Tania Gunadi as [[USS Enterprise alternate alien communications officer|alien Enterprise crewmember]] (uncredited) H * Jim Halty as bar patron * Adolphus Hankins as maiden voyage official (uncredited) * Noelle Hannibal as Vulcan officer (uncredited) * Grace Harrell as Peliar Zel native (uncredited) * Beverly Hart as Vulcan High Priestess * Rosine "Ace" Hatem as a nightclub patron * Charlie Haugk as ''Enterprise'' crewman * Scott Haven as Starfleet security guard * Hillary Hayes as * John Hayes as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Annette Helde as Starfleet security guard * Chris Hemsworth as * James Henrie as Vulcan bully * Sonita Henry as [[Kelvin doctor 001|USS Kelvin doctor]] * Sharon Hesky as Federation civilian (uncredited) * Bill Hickey as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Catherine Hicks as Gillian Taylor * Nana Hill as ''Enterprise'' crewmember * Peter Hill as Romulan senator (uncredited) * Clay Hodges as Klingon officer * Ronald F. Hoiseck as Vulcan elder * Rex Holman as J'onn * Robert Hooks as "Admiral Morrow" * Jon Horback as security officer (uncredited) * Dieter Hornemann as a Vulcan wedding attendee (uncredited) * Michael Horton as * John Hostetter as Hars Adislo * Kerry Hoyt as security ensign (uncredited) I * Jesper Inglis as Romulan crewmember * Richard Irving as Romulan senator (uncredited) * Nikka Ischelle as Shipyard Bar patron (uncredited) * Howard Itzkowitz as cargo deck ensign J * Randy James as (uncredited) * Lydia Jay as Romulan senator (uncredited) * Jason Michael Johnson as alien Starfleet cadet (uncredited) * Penny L. Juday as Ba'ku (uncredited) * John Jurgens as ** Ba'ku (uncredited) ** Reman soldier (uncredited) K * Jon Rashad Kamal as Sonak * Dale Kasman as [[Starfleet 23rd launch spectator 002|Starfleet Enterprise-B launch spectator]] (uncredited) * Anna Katarina as Vulcan Science Council member * Katrina as Tarlac nurse (uncredited) * Jolene Kay as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Andy Keith as Romulan senator (uncredited) * DeForest Kelley as Leonard McCoy * Bradford Kelly as Romulan senator (uncredited) * Maria R. Kelly as a nightclub patron * Betty Kennedy as Federation civilian (uncredited) * Michael Keppel as Romulan senator (uncredited) * Persis Khambatta as Ilia * Lauren Kim as [[Kelvin bridge crew 001|USS Kelvin crewmember]] * Henry Kingi, Jr. as Romulan crewmember (uncredited) * as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Cody Klop as Vulcan bully * Walter Koenig as Pavel Chekov * Jacob Kogan as * Makiko Konishi as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Katarzyna Kowalczyk as Alnschloss K'Bentayr * Joel Kramer as ''Amar'' navigator * Tamara Lee Krinsky as Bozeman townsperson * Alice Krige as Borg Queen * Jimmy Kupenwoff as operations division officer (uncredited) * Katherine Kurtz as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Michael Kurtz as Romulan senator (uncredited) L * Marcy Lafferty as DiFalco * Claudia Lagruppe as Evora delegation member (uncredited) * Art Lake as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Steven Lance as [[USS Enterprise Rhaandarite crewmember 1|Rhaandarite Enterprise crewmember]] (uncredited) * Iva Lane as ''Enterprise'' crewmember * Joyce Lasley as Starfleet Academy instructor (uncredited) * Reggie Lee as test administrator * Mark Lenard as ** Sarek ** Klingon captain * Michelle Lenhardt as [[Kelvin bridge crew 001|USS Kelvin crewmember]] (uncredited) * Judy Levitt as ** Mercy Hospital physician ** Starfleet Command admiral ** El-Aurian survivor * James Lew as Romulan crewmember (uncredited) * Stephen Liska as Torg * Jasmine Lliteras as Romulan senator (uncredited) * Claudia Lowndes as an officer's wife (uncredited) * Shaela Luter as ''Enterprise'' crewmember * Pasha Lychnikoff as Romulan commander M * Michael Mack as * Dan Magee as assimilated operations officer (uncredited) * Nav Mann as Romulan crewmember (uncredited) * Stephen Manley as "Spock...Age 17" * Eric Mansker as bartender (uncredited) * James Mapes as ** Zelonite official (uncredited) ** Buster (uncredited; deleted scene) ** Mario Marcelino as "[[Grissom communications officer 1|USS Grissom Communications]]" * Rob Mars as burly Starfleet cadet * Marta Martin as [[Kelvin medical technicians 001|USS Kelvin medical technician]] * Marti Matulis as ** Ba'ku (uncredited) ** Reman soldier (uncredited) * Michael McAdam as Ba'ku (uncredited) * Jeri McBride as technician * M. McCahill as [[Starfleet 23rd launch spectators|Starfleet Enterprise-B launch spectator]] (uncredited) * Winnie McCarthy as Epsilon 9 technician (uncredited) * Neal McDonough as * Gates McFadden as Beverly * Paul McGillion as barracks leader * Scott McGinnis as "Mr. Adventure" * James McGrath, Jr. as barfly * Marnie McPhail as Alice Eiger * Bill McTosh as Klingon * Patrick Michael as ''Enterprise''-A crewman (uncredited) * Jack Millard as ''Enterprise'' crewmember * Allan Miller as "Alien" * April Dawn Minney as Gallatin's mother (uncredited) * Barbara Minster as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Beth Moberly as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Heidi Moneymaker as [[Kelvin crewwoman 002|USS Kelvin crewmember]] * Bennie E. Moore, Jr. as Starfleet technician * Ralph Moratz as Mercy Hospital visitor (uncredited) * Tom Morga as ** Klingon executive officer ** Workman in space ** Stunt double for Leonard Nimoy ** ''Enterprise'' trainee crewman ** Merchantman alien crewman ** Klingon officer ** Starfleet field security crewman ** Rock Man (deleted scene) ** The Brute ** Reman officer ** Reman boarding officer * Julie Morgan as holographic nightclub singer * Jeanne Mori as "[[Grissom helm officer 1|USS Grissom Helm]]" * Phil Morris as " " * Sabrina Morris as ''Enterprise'' crewmember * Jennifer Morrison as * Wednesday Mourning as Shipyard Bar patron (uncredited) * Mark Muñoz as Evora delegate (uncredited) * Mario Muñoz as Evora delegate (uncredited) * Michael Muñoz as Evora delegate (uncredited) * Donna Murphy as Anij * Meredith Murphy as Trill science officer (uncredited) N * Debra Naclerio as Romulan senator (uncredited) * David Narloch as Starfleet cadet (uncredited) * Ve Neill as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Danny Nero as [[Vulcan 23rd century guard 1|Vulcan fal-tor-pan guard]] (uncredited) * Alex Nevil as shuttle officer * Claudette Nevins as Son'a officer * Nichelle Nichols as Nyota Uhura * Rachel Nichols as * Jim Nieb as Shipyard Bar alien (uncredited) * Leonard Nimoy as ** Spock ** Elevator computer voice (credited as Frank Force) * Stephanie Niznik as Kell Perim * Brita Nowak as Ba'ku (uncredited) O * Terrence O'Connor as * Jeff O'Haco as Vulcan elder * Jen Oda as Ayt female (uncredited) * Noriko Olling as wedding piano player (uncredited) * David Orange as Klingon officer * Louis Ortiz as ** Borg drone (uncredited) ** Tarlac officer (uncredited) ** Vulcan officer (uncredited) * Dennis Ott as the knee jerk alien (uncredited) * Zorab Ovsepyan as Ba'ku villager (uncredited) P * Neville Page as Romulan crewmember * Victor Paguia as [[Kelvin bridge crew 001|USS Kelvin crewmember]] * Chris Palermo as ** ''Enterprise''-E bridge crewmember ** ''Enterprise'' security officer * Jim Palmer as [[Kelvin bridge crew 001|USS Kelvin crewmember]] * Michelle Parylak as ''Enterprise'' crewmember * Colby Paul as Vulcan bully * Randy Pausch as [[Kelvin bridge crew 001|USS Kelvin crewmember]] * Simon Pegg as * Oz Perkins as * Ron Perlman as Reman Viceroy * Tyler Perry as Admiral Richard Barnett * Brock Peters as Admiral Cartwright * Mark Phelan as Romulan crewmember (uncredited) * Ethan Phillips as Nightclub maitre d' (uncredited) * Robert Picardo as Emergency Medical Hologram * Chris Pine as * Damion Poitier as Romulan guard * Woody Porter as science division lieutenant (uncredited) * Vadia Potenza as "Spock...Age 13" * Marc Primiani as ** Riverside shipyard worker (uncredited) ** Kelvin Memorial Archive officer (credited as "San Francisco Resident(s)") ** ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) Q * Jeffery Quinn as Vulcan scientist (uncredited) * Joe Quinto as Romulan crewmember * Zachary Quinto as R * Jackie Rainey as operations division officer (unconfirmed) * Nick Ramus as [[Saratoga 1887 helmsman 001|USS Saratoga helmsman]] * Rahvaunia as Starfleet Academy teacher (uncredited) * Zack Richardson as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Katja Rieckermann as wedding saxophone player (uncredited) * Lucia Rijker as Romulan communications officer * Bertrand Roberson, Jr. as Starfleet cadet (uncredited) * Linda Robertson as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Rachelle Roderick as Romulan senator (uncredited) * Danny Rogers as Merchantman first officer * Nanci Rogers as waitress (uncredited) * Aric Rogokos as Starfleet security officer (uncredited) * Ronald R. Rondell as henchman * Irene Roseen as Vulcan elder * Shepard Ross as ** Starfleet security officer (uncredited) ** Duck Blind Starfleet crewman (uncredited) * Michael Rougas as Cleary * Deep Roy as Keenser * Joseph Ruskin as Son'a officer * Stephen Ryan as Romulan senator (uncredited) * Winona Ryder as * Kimberly L. Ryusaki as ** Bar alien (uncredited) ** [[USS Enterprise operations trainee bridge crew woman|Trainee Enterprise crewmember]] (uncredited) ** Tourist (uncredited) S * Susan Sackett as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Michael Saglimbeni as ''Enterprise'' crewmember * Eileen Salamas as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Zoë Saldana as * Brian Scheu as Artim's friend (uncredited) * John Schuck as Kamarag (as "Klingon Ambassador") * Dwight Schultz as Reginald Barclay * Louise Schulze * Adam Scott as ''Defiant'' conn officer * David Senescu as wedding trumpet player (uncredited) * Shakti as ADC * Douglas Alan Shanklin as Prison guard #2 * Melanie Shatner as Yeoman * William Shatner as James T. Kirk * Jack Shearer as * Clifford Shegog as "Wide-Eyed Klingon Officer" * Freda Foh Shen as [[Kelvin helmsman 001|USS Kelvin helmsman]] * W. Morgan Sheppard as ** Klingon commandant ** Vulcan Science Council minister (uncredited) * Kaith Shiozaki as Starfleet Headquarters crewman (uncredited) * Steph Silvestri as ''Enterprise''-E engineer (uncredited) * Madge Sinclair as [[Saratoga 1887 captain 001|USS Saratoga captain]] * Bryan Singer as (uncredited) * Cathie Shirriff as Valkris * Marina Sirtis as Troi * Kathleen Sky as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Christian Slater as [[USS Excelsior communications 001|USS Excelsior communications officer]] * Teresa Sloan as bar patron (uncredited) * Jason Matthew Smith as (as "Cupcake") * Jay Smith as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Kurtwood Smith as Federation President * Mike Smithson as Klingon helmsman (uncredited) * Michael Snyder as ** Starfleet communications officer ** * Paul Sorensen as "Merchantship Captain" * Pablo Soriano as holographic nightclub patron (uncredited) * Brent Spiner as ** B-4 ** Data * John Staible as ''Enterprise'' crewman (uncredited) * Louise Stange-Wahl as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Don Stark as Nicky the Nose * Arne Starr as ''Enterprise'' engineer (uncredited) * Eric Steinberg as Paul Porter * Carl Steven as "Spock...Age 9" * Joseph Steven as Romulan engineer (uncredited) * Patrick Stewart as Picard * Eric A. Stillwell (uncredited) * Leigh Strother-Vien as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Scott Strozier as Security ensign * Norman Stuart as Vulcan kolinahr master * Susan J. Sullivan as woman * Gregory Sweeney as ** [[USS Enterprise-E science Bolian 001|Bolian Enterprise-E engineer]] (uncredited) ** Operations division officer (uncredited) T * Faran Tahir as Captain Richard Robau * Douglas Tait as long faced alien * George Takei as Hikaru Sulu * Cedric Taporco as [[USS Enterprise operations Saurian engineer|Saurian Enterprise crewmember]] (uncredited) * Denise Tathwell as ''Enterprise'' Vulcan crewmember (uncredited) * Dendrie Taylor as Farrell * H. Teague as an Epsilon IX technician (uncredited) * Chris Tedesco as nightclub musician (uncredited) * Darlena Tejeiro as flight officer * Sharon Thomas as "Waitress" * Scottie Thompson as Nero's wife * Dennis Tracy as Bolian waiter (uncredited) * Roma Lee Tracy as silver tube amazette alien dignitary (uncredited) * Bjo Trimble as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Leonard O. Turner as Vulcan elder U * Ray Uhler as holographic nightclub patron (uncredited) * Unknown performers as ** ''Enterprise'' engineer ** ''Enterprise'' operations division crewmember ** ''Enterprise'' sciences division crewmember ** ''Enterprise'' torpedo bay crewmember ** Female Shipyard Bar patron ** Klingon commander ** Rhaandarite officer ** Vulcan Science Council member 1 ** Vulcan Science Council member 2 ** Vulcan Science Council member 3 ** Vulcan scientist 2 ** Vulcan scientist 3 ** [[Kelvin medical technicians 001|USS Kelvin medical technician]] ** Vulcan council member * Karl Urban as Doctor V * Vincent van Hinte as Ayt male (uncredited) * Billy Van Zandt as Rhaandarite ensign * Teresa E. Victor as ** Aammazaran councilor (uncredited) ** Cetacean Institute usher (uncredited) * Lisa Vidal as barracks officer * Marcy Vosburgh as computer voice W * James Walker as Romulan senator (uncredited) * Brian Waller as Vulcan council member (uncredited) * John Watts as [[USS Enterprise Andorian officer 2|Andorian Enterprise crewmember]] (uncredited) * Doug Wax as science division crewman (uncredited) * Christina Weathersby as [[Kelvin bridge crew 001|USS Kelvin crewmember]] * Paul Weber as Vulcan kolinahr master * Tyson Weihe as Romulan senator (uncredited) * McKenzie Westmore as Ba'ku villager * Wil Wheaton as ** Wesley Crusher ** Romulan helmsman (voice; uncredited) * Green Whitaker as Federation civilian (uncredited) * Grace Lee Whitney as Janice Rand * Jerry Wible as Riverside construction worker (uncredited) * Jane Wiedlin as Trillya * Marlene Willauer as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Rhoda Williams as alien vocals (uncredited) * S. Williams as [[Starfleet 23rd launch spectators|Starfleet Enterprise-B launch spectator]] (uncredited) * Zachary Williams as Ba'ku child (uncredited) * Millicent Wise as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Alfre Woodard as Lily Sloane * Spencer Wright as wedding bass player (uncredited) * Jane Wyatt as Amanda Y * Momo Yashima as ''Enterprise'' crewmember * Patti Yasutake as Alyssa Ogawa * Anton Yelchin as * Marcus Young as burly cadet * Kelvin Yu as [[Kelvin medical technicians 001|USS Kelvin medical technician]] Z * Anthony Zerbe as Matthew Dougherty nl:Star Trek Films acteurs en actrices Movies performers AAAa Movies performers